


Mysterious Ways

by pettiot



Series: Ownership!AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettiot/pseuds/pettiot
Summary: Father dictates from his distance. For the prompt: "when it was over, this is all that was left."
Series: Ownership!AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614181
Kudos: 1





	Mysterious Ways

  


The handkerchief descends, to be applied with the force of a changing grace. Father dictates from his distance (a chin and bright glasses, white gloves and somewhere beneath lies skin Ffamran's never seen): 'Blow it all out here.'

Ffamran fights away the handkerchief (small palms slapping against better flesh, thick velvet, brocade, a nail torn bloody against a gilded button); pinioned, prisoned, fingers pinch under his chin and the fabric clogs his nose, sobbing smothered, only one route left for freedom: Ffamran blows until his face goes red.

The kerchief gets folded about its contents with a ritual manner that captivates aching eyes, as though all horror and fear and loss is wrapped in that immaculate white pocket of another, far-distant universe, tucked away, a mystic magical act that only Father's hand can commit.

Father tucks the magic kerchief into Ffamran's sleeve. That hand turns to grasp (around Ffamran's wrist, never his fingers).

Then they are ready to go, all upset hidden away: hands muss Ffamran's hair, the reason for his downcast eyes assumed. Ffamran contemplates the secret package in his sleeve, a sorry wet little pad holding all his ineffectual fears captive.

First chance Ffamran gets, he throws the handkerchief away.

  



End file.
